Miti
Miti is a Yeti that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance In Original mode, she wears a furry bra and boylegs. In Adorable mode, she wears a sundress. Personality Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Yeti Physiology': |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} |-|Miti (Adorable)= |width="65%"| |} Plot Zoological Classification The Yeti (also known as Abominable Snowmen) are a pseudohuman species of beings that occupy the Himalayan region of Nepal, Bhutan, and Tibet. Not much is known about the species due to their natural habitat being extremely inaccessible to humans, however based on encounter reports Yetis resemble "upright gorillas", standing at around 2-3 meters in height, possess enhanced strength and are adapted to living in freezing temperatures; possessing thick fur and a high body temperature. Due to these latter traits they are extremely intolerant to warm environments. Trivia * She was featured in the Event "Event: Lost Yeti Search!" * The Himalaya mountain range is both remote and vast with a length of about 2,400 km and a width of 200-400 km. The range includes Mount Everest, the highest peak on earth, standing at 29,028 feet high. The Yetis are said to roam between the treeline and permanent snow at 14,000 to 20,000 feet. * The search to find the Yetis can be traced back to the time of Alexander the Great, who in 326 BC set out to conquer the Indus Valley. Having heard stories of the Yeti he demanded to see one for himself, but local people told him they were unable to present one because the creatures could not survive at that low an altitude. * In 1969, the Board of County Commissioners of Skamania County, Oregon, introduced a bill stating that any person found to have slain a Bigfoot creature would be punishable by law by a fine of up to ten thousand dollars or imprisoned for up to five years. * The name "Miti" most likely comes from michê (Tibetan pinyin) which translates as "man-bear". The term "yeti" itself comes from yachê (Tibetan pinyin) "rock-bear", meaning "mountain-bear". ** If "man-bear" is translated directed into Japanese, it would be 人熊 and most likely pronounced hitokuma', in the way "mermaid" is 人魚 ningyo. However, 人熊 in Chinese is ''rénxióng, referring to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_bear brown bear (Ursus arctos)]; coincidently, yet another Himalayan name for "yeti" is dzu-teh which, translating into "cattle-bear", also refers to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Himalayan_brown_bear Himalayan brown bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus)]. ** Also in regards to "man-bear", yetis could have a European counterpart in the werebear, such as the ursine lycanthropes of Dungeons & Dragons. These are related to the term "berserker" (Old Norse berserkr "bear-shirt"), Viking warriors who wore garments of bear-skin and drove themselves into states of animalistic savagery prior to attacking, in the same way Viking Úlfhéðnar (Old Norse "wolf-cloak") did the same with wolfskin, relating them to the European werewolf. ** The European counterpart to the Asian yeti is the "bugbear", the supernatural subhuman creature akin to bears (bug-'' "bogey") just the "bogeyman" is to men. In ''Dungeons & Dragons, '''bugbears are large bearlike goblins (or, perhaps, the missing link between goblins and their bestial ancestors) with furry skin, just as the D&D kobolds are small doglike goblins with scaly skin. ** The New World counterpart to Old World yeti is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bigfoot sasquatch or "bigfoot"] of North American which, despite being called "ape-like" just like yetis, have been compared to black bears (Ursus americanus). While bears are usually found throughout the northern hemisphere, there are only two known bear species native to the southern hemisphere: the spectacled bear of South America's Andes Mountains, one of whom was taken in by a host family when discovered in a Central London railway station and taken in by a host family from Notting Hill; and, the now-extinct Atlas bear of Northern Africa's Atlas Mountains. Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Female Category:High Rare MonMusu Category:Monsters